From Darkness to Light
by MasterSleuthSu
Summary: A look into the mind of the vampire rabbit Bunnicula while he contemplates his family, friends, and what the words 'omen' and 'vacation' mean to him.


**AN: **I'm back, after a very long hiatus due to a severe case of writer's block. I also changed my screenname because I felt it was time for a change. For more information on either of these things, as well as my future story plans, please read my updated profile. Now I know this story is rather short, and probably isn't written very well, but I felt that I needed to do something simple in order to get used to writing again. And, after listening to the audiobook version of "Return to Howliday Inn" this just popped into my head. This story, however, is dedicated primarily to a friend of mine who's nine-year-old twins love James Howe and the Bunnicula series. I hope that you, dear readers, will enjoy as well!

Sorry to anyone who got a double notice about this story. I had to replace the chapter because I noticed a few grammar mistakes that I hadn't seen the first time I read it over. I'm also sorry for any other glaring mistakes that may be present within this.

**Disclaimer: **"Return to Howliday Inn" and the Bunnicula series is the property of James Howe and the late Deborah Howe. I own nothing and make no profit from the telling of this story.

* * *

It was dark when they came for me. It had been dark for days, with only occasional flashes of blinding white light to relieve the monotony. At first I tried to ignore the flashes – lightning, the family called it – but it just kept coming, never relenting. Harold reassured me again and again that this was a normal occurrence.

"It's nothing to be afraid of," he would say. "It'll pass soon."

But it didn't. He was wrong. It kept coming: flashing, blinding, making me jump and flinch. The others could escape, by heading to different parts of the house, but I was trapped in my cage by the window. Trapped, destined to see each and every light that came by my window.

When the rain stopped I heard them talking; Harold and Chester and Howie. Chester was telling the dogs about something… something important, something scary. I could tell by his tone that something was wrong.

He mentioned an omen, whatever that was. He pointed out the box by the door that Mrs. Monroe had brought out earlier that very same day – or was it the day before now? All of this rain and darkness had made it impossible to tell the difference between days any more.

The box was Chester's carrier, his cage. A prison that would confine him until the humans chose to release him from its confines. Neither of my friends seemed pleased by its presence and I understood. A cage was a terrifying thing indeed. Especially this one. We all knew exactly what it meant.

The family was going on vacation. Almost every time the family went on vacation they took the others but left me with someone. A neighbor, a friend, a relative… no matter what word they used it made no difference to me as only one word fit them all: stranger. Yes, each one was a stranger, and it was disturbing to be left alone with them, not knowing if I would ever see my family again. This fear had dwindled with time, but had not gone entirely. How could it?

A tremor of hope and trepidation went through me. This was it. This would be my chance. The family wouldn't leave me again, would they? No, they couldn't. This time I was sure that I would go too.

Alas, it turns out that they could leave me. Only a few short hours later there was a quiet knock on the door. Mrs. Monroe opened it, moving aside to allow another stranger entry into the house. Horror filled me as he approached my cage and realization sunk in. I wasn't going with the others. No, I was going to be sent away with strangers. Again.

I quivered as my cage was taken down from its perch.

"Don't worry Bunnicula," Mrs. Monroe said to me softly. "You'll have a wonderful time, I'm sure of it."

I continued to quiver, her words doing little to soothe me. How could they do this? I just couldn't wrap my mind around why this was happening. Didn't I deserve the same treatment as the others? Wasn't I just as good as they were? Or did they not love me enough? That was it, wasn't it? They loved Chester, and Harold, and Howie, while I was little more than a… a… I didn't even know what else they could see me as.

I was startled out of my growing panic by a hand on my head. I blinked rapidly.

"It will only be for a week," Mrs. Monroe continued, stroking my fur. "And then you'll be back home. I'm sure the others will have wonderful stories to tell you. Why, I imagine that you will have some for them as well, won't you?" She smiled. "So be a good boy and try and have a pleasant time, alright?"

I stared up at her for a moment longer, my trembling slowly subsiding. Maybe she was right; maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. And just maybe… maybe they did love me and care what happened to me. Although I still couldn't understand why I wasn't allowed to go with my friends, I felt that so long as they cared then I would be alright.

Mrs. Monroe gave me one last pat before removing her hand from the cage. She closed it, making sure it was secure before handing me over to the stranger.

"Take good care of him," she told him, her voice gentle but firm. "He's very important to us."

The stranger nodded. "Of course. Kyle's really been looking forward to this so I know he'll take good care of him. And my wife and I will make sure that nothing happens."

This seemed to soothe her because she softened, giving him a smile. "Wonderful." She walked us to the door, and just before the stranger stepped out into the dark she said, "Goodbye Bunnicula dear. We'll all miss you."

My eyes welled with tears, though they were tears of joy rather than sadness. If they would miss me than that meant that they really did love me. With that knowledge maybe this week wouldn't be so bad after all. I still didn't like being left with strangers, but I could at least look forward to going home. I could also look forward to the stories that my friends would have for me about wherever they were going. I knew they would be grand indeed.

As the stranger placed my cage into the car I looked up just as the first hint of light peeked out from behind distant trees, signaling the break of day. The darkness was over and morning had come at last.

A new chapter was about to begin and I was going to try and make the most of it. I smiled a small smile, though no one saw. The sun was a beautiful thing indeed.


End file.
